User interfaces for computing device users have evolved over the last few years ever since touch-sensitive devices were introduced. Touch-sensitive devices make interactions between users and the devices easier. A simple swipe on screens of these devices may turn a page, delete an icon, delete an app, or scroll to the top of a page. At the same time, non-touch based input also continues to develop, such as voice commands or motion detection.
While these sources of inputs continue to develop individually, these devices fail to combine the input from these sources for one action or command as part of a user interface experience.